


玲珑骰子安红豆7

by sanqian864



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqian864/pseuds/sanqian864
Summary: 不要在ao3点赞回老福特点不点我咬你Ծ‸Ծ一点湿漉漉的车





	玲珑骰子安红豆7

御前带刀侍卫的职责是时时刻刻跟着圣驾，寸步不离。可皇上不喜欢往哪儿去都带着小龙——早朝听政在太和门前，夏日的骄阳冬日的寒风，小龙都经不起；若大臣们到养心殿议事，一开口便要两三个时辰打底，那金砖地更是硌得脚疼；来往的路上得跟着御撵走，稍快一点都不行，若在甬道上碰见个什么人，还要跪下请安。  
这一切都不好。皇上见不得小龙受半点委屈，除了在榻上被他欺负哭，谁都不能让他不舒服。  
阿云嘎就喜欢看他睁着好奇的大眼睛打量池塘里的锦鲤，水墨画般的白写鲤和阳光下熠熠生辉的黄金鲤他最喜欢，每天早上都要伸着小指头数一数，数得糊涂了，皇上便也下朝回宫了。  
今儿早朝说到选秀女，礼部都已筹备妥当。耳边左一句“秀女”右一句“小主”，反而叫皇上格外急切地想见小龙，回宫路上冷着脸催，把抬撵的随从催得满身大汗，那撵颠得像在骑马，追得公公“哎哟哎哟”地喘。  
以为是什么火烧眉毛的大事，回了寝宫里才知道，只是想快些见到那人呀。  
那人正站在池塘边发愣呢，粼粼波光映将满园春色铺开在颊上，似要给美人上妆。  
阿云嘎不许谁跟着，悄悄地上前去，捂住他的眼睛。  
小龙的眼前一黑，只有斑驳的微光从指缝里漏进来，“猜猜我——”他才不要猜，拉着那厚厚的带着伤疤的手掌到唇边轻啄了一口。  
阿云嘎的心仿佛被没有倒刺的猫舌轻舐过去，霎时漾成了一池春水。  
问过多少次，仍然不放心：“手还疼吗？”  
阿云嘎答不腻也笑不腻：“你再亲亲，就不疼了。”  
  
初夏的时候，秀女们选进宫来，穿上一水儿的碧色泼墨蝶纹裙，都是未侍寝的闺秀，发丝半绾半散，成群结队地进出，笑声溪水泠泠。  
太后的离间计便随着她们来了。她摇着纨扇笑她的外甥女成事不足败事有余，话锋一转，指了人送了封信出去。  
  
信送到刘家哥哥手里。  
他最近结识了一个宫女，与他是同乡，给他送了些家乡的零嘴，他便“妹妹”来“妹妹”去的叫上了，中元节快到了，仗着自己是贵妃宫里的人，给人家多领了不少新米和糕点，说是拿来摆供桌的，实际是给人姑娘吃的。  
信送来时小龙挨过去看了，信中人约刘家哥哥明日在西四所的画坊里相会。  
私会宫女是大罪！  
然去或不去未来得及有定论，第二天这事儿就被人举报到了内务府总管跟前，太后遂下令搜宫。  
小龙一把抢过刘家哥哥枕下的信塞进自己怀里：“我至少还有凤回首，这事儿我担着。”说完就跑了。  
等人被押到阿云嘎面前，倒是扎扎实实地给皇上一个当头痛击。  
小龙没做错什么，可跪在阿云嘎面前偏就抬不起头来。他的嘴被破布堵得严实，有口难辩，但即便没这块布，他也不能辩。  
总管是太后的人，这些年颐指气使惯了，对皇上也端着几分架子：“皇上，太后让奴才传句话，皇上跟前的红人犯了宫规，应当严刑重罚以示天下，方能平息朝野内外悠悠众口。”  
公公抬起眼皮子看他：“太后的意思呢？”  
“太后的意思，自然是菜市口斩首示众，以儆效尤。”  
自打进门起，阿云嘎的那双眼睛就一直盯着小龙的头顶，一刻不移。“人说君王薄幸，既已如此，何不所幸绝情到底？”  
总管满脸堆笑：“圣上英明！”  
阿云嘎点了点头，“皇后这些年结党营私，滥用私刑，视宫规如无物，朕念她乃正宫，多次宽纵。既然眼下太后手要伸到后宫来管事，那朕还要那皇后做什么？”  
小龙抬头诧异地望着阿云嘎，又羞愧地低下头去。  
阿云嘎宁可负天下人，也不负他。  
皇上说了极重的话，里外奴才纷纷跪下山呼“皇上息怒！”只有那总管偏不信邪：“皇上，金口玉言，不得儿戏啊！”  
“没错，金口玉言，你滚回宫去传话吧。”

盛夏的日头下养心殿一片寂静，太后传话让皇上为她抄一篇《地藏本愿经》，在中元节为先帝焚烧祈福。“犯事的奴才跪候殿外，皇上几时抄完，几时起身。”总管传完话，站在殿外守着。  
太后老道，诛心为上。  
门里的经书不算长，门外的烈日炙烤着。  
从一早跪到午后，浑身大汗快要虚脱的小龙已不知自己是醒着还是晕了，汗水在他双腿之下洇出一滩深色，像是日头泼了墨，为他勾勒的身影。  
殿里头也热，小龙离皇上只有几步，他越发苍白的脸色和软塌下去的腰都被看在眼里，阿云嘎的心在火上烤，痛不欲生。  
公公紧盯着皇上，一旦有汗滴落下他立刻去擦，奈何汗水落得急，点在纸上刹那间化开，墨迹晕成一朵梅，刚抄完的三品经书又作废了。公公长叹一声，悄声安抚着皇上：“主子，急不得，急不得……”  
这时外头传刘氏求见，皇上不做声，扯了废纸甩在案前金砖地上，公公便让下人传，刘家哥哥来了，提起下摆跪到了小龙身旁，不声不响。  
小龙的咽喉干涸得像枯槁的树桩，再也发不出什么声音，刘家哥哥知道他要说什么，道：“我什么也做不了，只有陪你跪着，才心安理得一些。”  
公公眼看着皇上的唇角绷得像拉开的弓，浓眉紧锁着更沉了几分。  
只见外头的人斜向一边，整个身子骤然软下去失去控制往地上倒，所幸刘家哥哥一把接住了他，将他搂在怀里不知所措地喊着他的名字……  
  
那天之后，皇上没再正眼瞧过小龙。  
中元节过后，新晋秀女有了机会面圣，佟佳氏一举被封为贵人。  
中秋节那天，皇上点了佟佳贵人侍寝。  
三年了，皇上第一次翻了绿头牌，正正经经点了人在养心殿宠幸。  
小龙看着姑娘赤身裸体地被裹在被褥里，送进了皇上的寝殿。  
阿云嘎待她，也是那样温柔吗？也会用自己的身体破开她，然后抚去她眼角的泪水吗？也会袒着胸膛任她倚靠，将她拥在怀里入眠吗？  
小龙伤心地垂着眼，泪珠子淌下来他急忙抹干净。不要被人看见，便能保有体面。他知道是自己犯错在先，怪不得皇上变心。  
换班的时候刘家哥哥来拉住他，说在房里备了酒，与其长夜难眠，不如一醉方休。  
他们在屋里搁下佩刀坐下，小龙仰头牛饮，喝得又急又凶，不到半个时辰便醉了，两眼微阖，茫然四顾：“我这是在哪？”  
刘家哥哥嚼着花生，饮了口酒：“我房里。”  
这时候公公在寝殿前高喊：“皇上就寝！”小龙的眼泪霎时落个不停，泪水滴落在杯里，又被他和着冷酒吞下，他搁下酒杯，道：“我得回去了……”说着起身便是一个踉跄，而后向门外跑去。  
  
皇上的脸色难看极了，他躺在榻上翻来覆去，难以入眠。  
沉静如水的夜里，忽而传来“啊！”的一声。那是小龙的声音！阿云嘎从榻上跳起来，衣襟还敞着，露出半副胸膛，直往外去。  
小龙的腿尚未养好，醉意朦胧过门槛时被绊得猝不及防，整个人磕在门槛上，猛然撞击身体的钝痛令他发懵。  
月光倾泻在养心殿金顶上，透出蓝莹莹的光，模糊的视线里出现一抹白，那熟悉的身量愈近，令小龙一下子忘了疼只觉慌张，他把头埋进双膝里，不想面对那个衣衫不整，面色愠怒的男人。  
这时候刘家哥哥也追上来了，扶着他胳膊要把他带回房里，未曾想，身子一轻，小龙被皇上抱进怀里，像上次从树上跌下时一样，那双臂膀紧紧箍着他，浑厚的嗓音带着不悦，向旁的人道：“你不许再碰他。”说罢，抱着人转身就往寝室里走。  
小龙被阿云嘎摆回龙榻上，整个人陷进衾被中，落入熟悉的体味里，那颗高高悬着摇摇晃晃数日的心，终于安定下来。  
小龙整个脸颊都给哭湿了，眼眶里残留的泪顺着细长的眼角挂下来，阿云嘎看着如水的人儿，目不转睛，瞧他眼里还泛着泪，知道今夜的事真吓唬住了他——他到底还是在意我的，阿云嘎也不知这得意劲儿哪来的，挠得心痒痒。于是帮他脱了外衣，把他和被子一块儿裹进怀里，亲他的耳垂，又吻进颈窝里，鼻间满是酒气，便惩罚似的要掐他心口肉，又突然想到什么，问：“腿还疼吗？”  
“你再亲亲，就不疼了。”小龙说完，嘟着小嘴儿，主动吻上了阿云嘎的唇。  
阿云嘎的身体一下被点燃了，压着小龙的身子攀上去，扯开他的里衣和内衬，衣裳湿透了，白玉般通透的肌肤闪着水光，召唤着爱抚与亲吻。  
小龙迷糊地睁眼，只觉胸前一片微凉，很快被阿云嘎滚烫的肌肤覆上，两团火霎时燃在了一起，顺着全身经络延烧开去。他肆无忌惮地把阿云嘎的唇瓣吸进嘴里，拿舌尖按摩内里的软肉，唇齿间已经溢出呻吟，背上又出了层汗，阿云嘎手摸上去指尖都打滑。  
“你太湿了…”话说完探进蜜穴里，才真真是湿透了，搅了两下，手指缝就被填满了肠液。  
小龙身子往下滑，晶莹小舌抵着阿云嘎的玉柱铃口使劲蹭，含含糊糊说了句：“咸的？”皇上失笑，抚着他的小脑袋往身下按，小龙顺从地把东西吃进去，越吃越深，到了喉头挤得有些勉强，“呜……”了几声，阿云嘎忙让他吐出来，他倒不乐意了，一口含住来回吞吐，直把皇帝吸上了云端。  
小龙的身体已经熟了，被凿进去的时候没什么痛感，酥麻之间，清楚地感觉到那根期盼已久的玉茎勃勃跳动着，震入五脏六腑，龟头轻轻搅动，小龙忽地一紧，阿云嘎反被他逼出一声叹息。  
小龙扒着他的肩笑：“你也想我了对吗？”  
阿云嘎不回答，绷紧腰摆动下身用力肏干，下面水多得发出“啧啧”响，像是馋了的小嘴拼命吞吃，还流出口水扯着丝。  
小龙微醺则放肆，狎吟碎哼溢到芙蓉帐外，飘散在寝殿每个角落，任谁听了都能想象他的喜悦，他的痛快，他的享受。  
直到搁在阿云嘎肩上的腿止不住地痉挛，绷紧的身子随着浓精喷溅放软，小龙才渐渐清醒，两眼失神地望着，也不知阿云嘎究竟做了多久，又或者自己射了几次。只见到胸前两个乳头被他嘬得通红挺立在一片软肉上，精神矍铄，亟待抚弄，阿云嘎似看透了他，一口咬上来，连肉带珠吸出勾人的水声，下身发了狠地肏，紧怼着花心喷射。  
两个汗淋淋的人抱在一起，睡得比任何时候都香甜。  
  
  
“至于佟佳贵人嘛……”公公拿眼角瞥着彤史官，“好好地记上两笔，明儿一早给人送碗止痛汤，喝干净了再送回宫去。”  
彤史官面露难色：“可是人一直在照房里躺着，连皇上的面都没见到啊！”  
“嗯？！”公公拔高了声儿，小细眼横过去，彤史官明了。


End file.
